


Give me love

by Eyesglass



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, super tierno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyesglass/pseuds/Eyesglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las canciones son predicciones. Se puede predecir el pasado, y el presente. Y a veces, cuando se la dedica a una persona, el futuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me love

** _Chapter 1_ **

Me sentía feliz, capaz de volver a hacer mi vida, pues mañana partiría mi vuelo hacia Gran Bretaña. Cambiar de continente sería una buena opción para mi carrera. Terminaría mis estudios de psicología allí y mi vida se encontraría completa. Sé que voy a extrañar a mi familia, pero de vez en cuando iría a visitarlos. El problema es que no consigo un buen apoyo para mis estudios en Estados Unidos, pero averiguando di con una prestigiosa universidad para poder terminar los 2 años restantes en Gran Bretaña.

Supongo que recibirse de psicóloga a los veintitrés años no está nada mal.  
Estaba acomodando mis valijas cuando mi notebook sonó, al revisar, descubrí que era otro mail sin importancia, a pesar de eso, ya estaba cansada de doblar ropa así que decidí pasar un rato en la computadora. Como no sabía bien que hacer entré a una vieja red llamada Tumblr, hacía mucho tiempo que no la revisaba. Tiempo después entré a un blog, en este sonaba una canción muy bonita, pero no pude encontrar el nombre por ningún lado, asimismo el artista tampoco aparecía. Para mi sorpresa, cuando intente memorizar aquella hermosa letra, la energía se fue.

Ahí estaba yo maldiciendo por que la luz se había cortado. 

Solo me quedaba ir a buscar velas, así que baje las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezarme. Por fin, me dirigí a la cocina y al tener las velas en mi poder, la energía se dignó a volver. No hice más que reír, al instante el timbre sonó. Aun riendo camine hacia la puerta y me di cuenta que eran mis padres y mi hermano mayor, ya casado y con un hermoso hijo. Venían a visitarme ya que sería nuestra última noche juntos en América.  
Alegremente los recibí y rápidamente me dispuse a cocinar, con la ayuda de mi madre, pasta. Luego de la cena recuerdo que mi cuñada me llevo a parte y mientras servíamos el postre me preguntó si algún día pensaba en casarme, ya que según ella con veintiún años ya tendría que tener una pareja. Pero en realidad a mi no me molestaba estar sola;  
amablemente le conteste. 

  
\- _Todo a su tiempo_ \- y le sonreí. 

  
Ella solo me devolvió la sonrisa.  
Cansada de mi atareado día, lleno de besos, abrazos, llantos, además de frases como: “que te vaya bien”. Cuando mis parientes se fueron, me acosté y no tarde mucho en dormirme.  
Mi alarma sonó las 7 am, a las 10 am salía mi vuelo. Con algo de ansias tomé una pequeña ducha y me cambié; me vestí cómoda, me puse un jean claro y un buzo azul. Además de mis zapatillas converse. A las 8:30 aproximadamente me encontraba desayunando. Media hora más tarde llegaron mis padres para llevarme al aeropuerto junto con mi hermano. Este me comunicó que mi cuñada no había ido ya que debía cuidar a mi sobrino. Siempre me lleve muy bien con él. Todos los sábados, mi hermano me lo traía para que lo cuidara y nosotros nos la pasábamos muy bien, jugábamos, nos reíamos, mirábamos películas. Creo que a él si lo extrañaría demasiado. 

A las 9:30 me despedí de todos y con algunas lágrimas me dirigí a hacer el check-in para luego tomar mi vuelo. En el avión solo tenía una mochila con un cuaderno, varias lapiceras, un par de libros. (Solo un par, ya que el resto estaba en las valijas). Además tenía a mano mi celular, y mis auriculares. Para relajarme me puse a escuchar la radio, con tal suerte que volví a escuchar aquel hermoso tema que hasta entonces ya no recordaba. Pude saber que el cantante se llamaba Edward Sheeran conocido mejor como Ed Sheeran, y que el tema se llamaba “Drunk”. A su vez el locutor menciono algunos datos curiosos sobre él, que personalmente me produjeron intriga. Algo que recuerdo que dijo fue que había cantado con Taylor Swift. A ella si la conocía.  
Conecte mi teléfono a la red del avión y me dispuse a buscar sobre este cantante.  
Encontré que tenía otras hermosas canciones, las escuche casi todas y me enamore profundamente de sus letras. Eran simplemente perfectas. Estaba por leer la biografía de Ed cuando un sacudón del avión me saco de mis pensamientos, anunciando que había llegado a mi nuevo hogar. Retiré mis valijas y cerca de las 18:00 pm me encontraba deambulando por esa enorme y bella ciudad. Claramente caminar con mis bolsos, no era del todo cómodo. Así que decidí buscar mi departamento. 

Luego de caminar un tiempo más, lo encontré; deje todo y lo acomode rápidamente. Una hora más tarde ya estaba nuevamente en la ciudad tratando de conocerla, aunque esto era ciertamente imposible ya que en unas horas mucho no se puede hacer. Cuando quise volver a mi departamento. Ya era tarde así que solo llegue y me acosté, pues estaba agotada.  
Al día siguiente desperté a media mañana, no era un mal horario para comenzar un lunes. Antes de que mis estudios comenzaran tenía un mes. Salí, tenía pensado comer afuera, así que media hora después me encontraba desayunando en un café. Llamé a mi familia para contarles que había llegado sana y salva. 

  
Cuando fui adolescente, exactamente hace 4 años, había visitado Inglaterra. Había ido con mis padres por un viaje de trabajo, fue un viaje corto. Tan solo dos meses, aunque en ese tiempo conocí a una niña llamada Charlotte, que luego se convirtió en una gran amiga. Aun así cuando volví a América, ella y yo nos seguíamos hablando. Estaba ansiosa de verla, ya  
que ella se había mudado a Londres.  
Pague mi desayuno y me marche del café. Encontré un parque muy bonito y me senté en un banco apreciando a los niños correr y jugar. No había muchos ya que estando en época escolar muchos de ellos deberían estar estudiando. Mientras estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, alguien me toco la espalda y me sobresalté. Mientras tanto Charlotte se  
reía de mí. Al verla reí igual y la abrace. Hacia tanto que no la veía; estuvimos un largo tiempo hablando sobre nuestras vidas, amigos, estudio. Hasta que llego esa típica pregunta que todo el mundo me hacía.  
- _No, no tengo pareja_ \- respondí con una sonrisa  
Ella sonrió de igual manera y me dijo que no tardaría en encontrar a alguien en Londres. Casi al final de nuestra charla, ella mencionó que a la semana siguiente tendría un concierto. Cuando pregunté quién sería el artista me sorprendí: Ed Sheeran tocaría en una semana. No dudé cuando me preguntó si deseaba ir con ella, asentí. Luego de esto se fue.

0/0/0/0/0/

**_By Talo_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! Soy Rebekah y este es el primer chap de esta historia.  
> Bueno, antes que nada, la historia no es mía. Mi preciosisima amiga Talo me dio el permiso para publicarla y dejar que viera el mundo maravilloso de internet y de los fanfictions.  
> Todo lo que vieron aqui es de ella, salvo el summary que lo invente yo pero eso no es importante.  
> Esta es una cuenta compartida de las dos, por tanto siempre la firma de este fanfic al final sera la de ella.  
> Ojala que les haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mi, literalmente me pongo medio nostálgica cada vez que leo lo que esta chica escribe. No puede ser mas tierno!  
> XOXO!
> 
> Disclaimer: La historia, asi como la mayoria de sus personajes, le pertenece a Talo, Ed Sheeran le pertenece a si mismo, a la musica y a sus fangirls. Y Tumblr...le pertenece a la humanidad.


End file.
